


What Happens In Vegas

by WintersStepChildren



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Foul Language, Gambling, Oral Sex, Sex, Vegas fun, basically everything your mommy tells you is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersStepChildren/pseuds/WintersStepChildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.  You're chillin' in Vegas when you happen upon a familiar face.  Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle and leave messages! I love messages :)

What Happens In Vegas

 

You stare blankly into your 4th rum and Coke, the ding ding ding of the slot machines ringing annoyingly in your ears.  Its 11:30, the night is still young, the casino hopping with groups of eligible young men waiting to be snagged, and yet here you sit.  A third wheel to the most disgusting display of PDA the world has ever seen. 

Your best friend Leslie giggles like a prepubescent teen as she leans her head down, allowing the blonde beefcake to nibble the skin beneath her ear.  He’s sloppy, leaving saliva trails on her neck like a slug on a sidewalk.  The show is nauseating and it takes all you have not to get up and walk back to your hotel alone.

You know you can’t be too mad at her.  In truth, after Leslie spotted this guy sitting alone at the roulette table, she’d offered to share him with you but you’d declined.  You told her it was because you preferred brunettes, which is true, but mostly it was because you knew you really couldn’t hold a candle to her, physically.  Men always gravitated to Leslie.  She was gorgeous and when the two of you were together men tended to not even notice you were there.  You knew it was best to avoid embarrassment from the very beginning.  And it was a smart move because the beefcake had barely acknowledged your existence all evening.  

You return your focus to your drink and inhale the last of it, leaving lonely ice cubes at the bottom of your glass.  In that moment you decided that there was only one downside to Malibu and diet Coke; it went down way too easy.  As the ringing of the slot machines continues behind you, you notice something out of the corner of your eye - Leslie suddenly getting up.  You wonder if maybe she’s come to her senses until you see her smile seductively at the man whose name was Mark (and who was most definitely married if that gold ring on his left hand had anything to say for itself), before walking around to your other side, leaning in close to you and out of his earshot.

“Having fun?!”

You give her a look that could kill and she winces slightly.  You’d normally feel guilty about hurting her feelings but Mark the Cheater grunts behind you and you’re brought back to reality.

Leslie leans forward and places her chin on your shoulder.  You know instantly what’s coming.

“Hey, listen, I know this was supposed to be a girl’s weekend but can I have the room for a couple of hours?”

You suppress a growl and focus on the straw in your now empty drink. 

Leslie senses your anger and digs into her purse.  She pulls out two $100 bills.

“Here.”  She places the money in your hand.  “Drinks, a few games and the taxi ride back.  All on me.”  She closes your fingers.  “Please.”

You pause before pulling your hand away and then stare hard into her eyes.  “Two hours.  And then I’m coming back.  And,” you hold the money up between your first and middle fingers, “I keep the change.”

Leslie’s Cheshire cat grin is almost enough to make you want to smile back.  “Thank you thank you thank you!!”  She kisses you on the cheek and reaches around you to grab Mr. Infidelity’s overly muscled arm.  He stands quickly, not even bothering to look at you, and together they make their way out of the casino.  Alone, you stare down at the money that Leslie had given you.  Truth be told, $200 never lasted very long in Vegas.  You decide to steer clear of the slots and tables, and once you made change you’d put $40 of it aside for cab fare. 

Looking up you see a soccer game playing on the TV above the bar.  There is no sound and you’ve never learned the rules but it’s something to keep you occupied for the next few hours, so you watch it.

As the bartender makes his way back to you, you raise your empty glass, indicating your need for another one.  He nods and soon a fresh Malibu and Coke is placed in front of you.  You look up briefly to thank him.

He takes your empty glass.  “Where’d your friends go?”

“Away.”  You take a sizable gulp.  The rum tickles slightly on the way down, but you like the feeling. 

The bartender nods and walks away.  It’s better off.  You weren’t in the mood for small talk anyway.  You turn your attention back to the game on the TV and who knows how long you’ve been staring when you suddenly feel a presence on your left.  It’s a man, based on the smell of his body wash.  He’s leaning on the bar, his left leg propped on the stool.  Your head is swimming from the alcohol as you turn to look at his face.  He’s attractive.  You’re admiring his profile when suddenly a spark ignites somewhere in the back of your brain.  Something is telling you that this man looks familiar.  You just don’t know why.

When the bartender returns he smiles at the man.  “Same?”

The man hold up two fingers.  “Two more.”

“Got it.”

That voice.  You know that voice.

You don’t even realize you’re staring until he turns to look at you.  “How’s it going?”

You choke out a “fine” and he nods as he returns his attention back to the bar.  The bartender comes back with two vodka tonics and a smile. 

“Here you go Mr. Stan.  I’ll just add them to your tab.”

Stan?  As in Sebastian?  As in your fantasy?!

“Thank you, my friend.”  Sebastian grabs the drinks and turns to head back out to the tables.  You blink rapidly as you come to the realization that you just saw Sebastian Stan, standing only a few feet away from you.  The bartender is still there and you gesture behind you with your thumb.  “Was that?-“

“Yes it was.”

“Really??”

“Yep.”

“…Wow.”  You glance behind you but he’s gone, lost in the crowd, and you begin to feel a bit sad.  You could’ve had a real moment with your fantasy man and you were too drunk to even realize it.  Feeling utterly dejected and more than a little nauseous, you turn back to the bar and pull one of the hundred dollar bills out of your purse.  Right now all you want to do it sit somewhere in the dark and pout.  You start to give the bartender the money when you feel a hand on the small of you back.

“Add her to my tab too, will you please?  And go ahead and close it.”

You turn, startled, and come face to chest with Sebastian.  He smiles down at you and then takes the stool to your left.  “Everything still fine?”

You’ve lost the ability to speak and you’re not sure if it’s the alcohol, Sebastian or both.  No matter the reason, you nod your head and smile.  His grin widens.  “Good.”

The bartender returns with a receipt and a pen.  Sebastian signs his name and hands the bartender a twenty dollar bill.  “Thanks for all your help, man.”

The bartender nods his thanks and walks away, leaving you and Sebastian alone.

You sit in silence for what seems like an eternity and you know he’s going to leave if you don’t say something so you spout out the first thing that pops into your mind.  “Why’d you pay for my drinks?” 

You wince at how rude it sounds but Sebastian doesn’t seem to notice.  He just smiles at you.  “I saw a pretty girl, sitting alone at the bar…  I don’t know, it just seemed like the thing to do.”

Your eyes bug out.  Did he just call you pretty?!  No fucking way!! 

You realize you’re blushing and turn away slightly.  “Well, thank you.  I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem.  I-“

“Hey, Seb!”

From behind you comes a group of young 20-somethings.  Four men and a woman.  The woman is stunning.  Utterly.  She has long auburn hair and the most exotic green eyes.  And you can’t ignore her killer body and amazing legs.  All around, she’s a goddess and you feel completely unworthy in her presence. 

A tall dark haired man, the one who had called Sebastian’s name, reaches him first.  He places a hand on Sebastian’s arm and pulls at him.

“Hey, we’re going over to the Bellagio.  You comin’ with us?”

Sebastian looks at you and for a moment you think he’s going to leave.  As he should.  I mean, these are obviously his friends and he doesn’t even know your name.  But surprisingly, Sebastian turns back to the man and shakes his head.

“Nah, man, I think I’m gonna stay here.”

“You sure?  Katya’s hosting a party up in her room.  Free drinks, music, who knows what else-?”

The stunner walks up to wrap her arm around Sebastian’s shoulders.  She leans in close to his face and nibbles on the cusp of his ear.  “I’d love it if you’d come,” she purrs.  You feel a twinge of jealously.  Now you _know_ he’s gonna go with them.  Hell, _you_ would. 

But he surprises you again.  Pulling away from Katya, he puts her at arm’s length and smiles at her.  “Nah.  I appreciate it though.  I’ll meet up with you guys tomorrow.”

Katya, seemingly unaffected, leans in and kisses his cheek before turning to leave.  The dark haired guy shrugs his shoulders and pats Sebastian’s arm.  “Alright, man.”  He watches Katya walk away.  “Your loss. Text me later.”

They walk off and you are in complete shock.  You immediately start to feel guilty.  “You can go with them.”  You lean forward to make sure Sebastian looks you in the eyes.  “Really, I’m fine.”

“No.”  Sebastian waves them off.  “Really.”  He motions for the bartender.  “I just met them a few hours ago.  Bought ‘em a few drinks.  It’s really no big deal.”

“But still…”

“No.”  The firmness in his voice tells you to just let it go, so you do.  You sit back in your stool and smile.  He chose to pass up a possible night with Katya, one of the most beautiful women you’d ever seen, to sit here at the bar and talk to you.  This had to be a dream.

The bartender approaches and Seb asks for two waters.

For the next hour, it’s nothing but you and Sebastian, talking.  About everything.  Life, friends, work, family, you name it.  Sebastian tells you that he’s on vacation, a little time off away from filming, and you ask why he came to Vegas.  He tells you because in Vegas, no one notices he’s here.

“It’s like I just blend in with all the other weirdos.  No one is going to notice Sebastian Stan when they see a guy with a 3 foot purple mohawk or a lady with nothing on but a string bikini and moon boots.”

You’re taking a drink of your water when you immediately start to laugh.  Earlier that day you had seen those two people walking down the strip. 

Sebastian catches on.  “You saw them too?”

You nod vigorously as you swallow your water, almost choking.  “Yes.  I thought they were part of a circus act or something.”

Now it’s Sebastian’s turn to laugh.  The sound is like music to your ears. 

The water has worked to sober you up a little bit, but its addition has wreaked havoc on your bladder and you realize you have to pee.  Badly.  The bartender is washing glasses in front of you and you lean forward.  “Excuse me, where is the restroom?”

He motions.  “All the way around the corner to your right.”

“Thank you.”  You turn to Sebastian.  “Will you still be here when I get back?”

Sebastian nods.  “Definitely.”

You smile and peel yourself off the stool.  You are surprised to find that you can stand fairly straight, despite having three inch heels on, and you decide to be a little flirty and swish your hips as you walk away.  Just in case he’s watching.  And you hope like hell that he is.

The bathroom is right where the bartender said it would be and you rush quickly, almost forcing the pee out in a desperate attempt to hurry.  You had no idea you had to go that badly and it seems like an eternity before you are finished.  Hands washed and face fixed, you head back to the bar, half expecting Sebastian to be gone.  But he’s not.  He’s still sitting there, now playing a blackjack game.

The bar is imbedded with game screens every few seats and you didn’t remember seeing one in front of you before, so you know he must have moved.  Yes, he definitely moved.  But he didn’t leave, and that’s the important part.

You take the seat to his right and watch as he decides to hit on a play that should have been an obvious stand.  The electronic dealer wins and you see the dollar amount in the corner go down a little bit.

Deciding to be brave, you lean in close to him so that your chin is almost touching his shoulder.  You put your lips close to his ear.  “How much did you bet?”

“Twenty dollars.”  Pulling away slightly, he turns his head to look at you and then smiles.  “Feel better?”

“Oh yes,” you reply sarcastically.  You turn back to the game.  “Are you going to try again?”

“I thought about it but now I’m thinking I might be hungry.  Feel like getting some pizza?”

You’re not really that hungry but you’re not going to pass up the chance to go somewhere else with him.  You pull your phone out to check the time and notice that it’s almost 1:00am.  You start to protest until you remember that this is the city that never sleeps.  There would most certainly be pizza available somewhere.  But where?

As if reading your mind, Sebastian asks, “How about New York, New York?  There’s a pizza place in the casino that’s pretty decent.”

You nod.  “Sounds good.  That’s one place I haven’t visited yet.”

“Well then, let’s go.”  Sebastian stands and grabs the receipt jutting from the blackjack screen.  He holds it up.  “Let’s cash out first.”

You motion for him to lead the way and then follow.  You heart skips a beat in your chest when he reaches back and grabs your hand, pulling you forward.  He keeps you close as he leans his head down.  “Don’t think I didn’t notice you when you walked away.”  He reaches back and grabs your butt and you squeak in surprise.  “You’ve got a nice ass.”

He removes himself from your backside and grabs your hand again, intertwining your fingers.  You suddenly begin to walk a little faster toward the cashier’s desk.  Sebastian does what he needs to do, all the while keeping you close.  While the cashier is counting out his money, Sebastian is leaning behind you, running his lips along the back of your neck.  You’ve never been one for public displays of affection, but you can’t seem to pull away.  You don’t want him to stop.  He’s sending shivers up and down your spine and it feels amazing.

Once Sebastian has all his money, he places it carelessly back into his wallet and then turns to you.

“Your hotel or mine?”

You stare at him in shock.  “I thought we were gonna get some pizza-“

“I’m not hungry anymore.”  He leans close, pulling you in until his hips are pressed into your lower abdomen.  You can feel him hard against you.  “At least not for food.”

Realizing that you haven’t replied he pulls back suddenly and looks at you.  “Unless you really just wanted to get pizza?”

Pizza is the last thing on your mind so you think fast.  “My friend is back at our room with a guy so…”

He smiles.  “The Aria it is.” He grabs your hand again and heads toward the front of the casino.  You step onto a moving walkway and the sudden change in movement causes you to sway.  Sebastian steadies you and then instantly places his lips against yours.  The kiss is innocent and sweet, a test kiss, and you find that you like it a lot.  His lips are soft and warm and move almost effortlessly against yours.  You’re not ready when he pulls away and a faint whimper escapes your mouth.  Sebastian chuckles and helps you off the walkway, wrapping his arm around you as you walk toward the door.  The warm Nevada night air attacks you almost instantly and it doesn’t take long for sweat to keep your shirt close to your body. 

Ever the gentleman, Sebastian places you on one of the benches by the door as he walks to the valet and asks for a cab.  You watch as the valet shakes his head and points to a limo.  The limo driver is leaning against the back passenger door.  Sebastian gestures toward a cab, but the valet shakes his head again.  Finally an agreement is reached and Sebastian comes back for you.  “Apparently being a celebrity _does_ have perks in Vegas.”  He pulls you toward the limo as the driver opens the back door.  You get in and slide across the seat, giving Sebastian ample room.  He chooses to stay near you, wrapping his arm around you.

There are mood lights all around the inside of the limo and you can see a TV and champagne glasses.  A small mini fridge sits in the opposite corner and you briefly wonder how much it would cost just to look inside.  Your thoughts are left to the wayside when Sebastian attaches his lips to your neck and begins sucking on the skin beneath your ear.  Your sweet spot.

With his left arm around your shoulders, he puts his right hand on your knee.  His fingers tickle the inside of your thigh as they make their way up to the crotch of your pants.  You mentally kick yourself for not choosing the skirt when you got dressed tonight but Sebastian doesn’t seem to let it bother him because in an instant he has worked himself into just the right spot, the fabric on your pants and underwear rubbing up against your clit.

You grasp at the leather of the seat and tilt your head back.  You have done this to yourself many times before in moments of desperation, but never had it ever felt like this.  Sebastian’s fingers are playing a game with your lower lips and he is _most definitely_ winning.  Very quickly your breathing turns in to panting and you grab Sebastian’s hand, pressing him harder into you.

Suddenly you hear the hum of the window divider and the driver’s voice.  “Where am I taking you guys?”

Sebastian leans forward.  “The Aria.  Scenic route, please.”

“You got it.”  The divider rolls back up and Sebastian continues his game.

Your head is back and your eyes are closed and you can feel the first orgasm coming on strong already.  When it hits you cry out, not caring that the driver can probably hear you.  Sebastian seems to enjoy your screams of ecstasy because he presses against you harder, trying to draw out more.  It works.  You’re writhing in the seat, unable to get a firm grip on anything.  You’re sliding across the leather and Sebastian has to hold your legs to keep you from falling off onto the floorboards.  Eyes now open, you realize that the limo is now dark.  The driver has turned off the mood lights to give you two some privacy and you make a mental note to give that man a generous tip.  As you drive past a street light, the glow glides briefly over Sebastian’s face and you see him smiling down at you, lust very apparent in his gorgeous blue eyes. 

Now it’s his turn.

Grinning, you reach out, your hand searching for something long and hard.  Sebastian grabs your wrist and leads you right to it, his breath hitching the instant you grasp him.  You can feel his heart beat against your palm and your fingers trace the rigidness of his base through the fabric of his jeans.  You know his pants are confining, in more ways than one, and you work your way up to the button.

Quick as a ninja, you release the button and pull the zipper down.  When flesh meets flesh, you gasp.  He’s not wearing any underwear.  _God, this man is sexy_.

Your movements are gentle as you grasp him and push the corners of his jeans back.  He’s not too big but not small either and he curves _perfectly_ in your palm.  He’s definitely more of a grower than a shower and you love that.  Slowly, you begin to move your hand up and down, pulling his foreskin back and revealing the head of his cock.  It’s swollen and red with just a glisten of precum on the tip and oh how badly you want to lick it off. 

With your hand still wrapped around him, you slide off of the seat and on to the floorboard.  You position yourself between his widely spread legs and then lean down, licking the drop of precum from his tip.  His moan is deep and guttural and you relish in the fact that _you_ are doing this to him.  Swirling your tongue under the head, you are met with a groan of satisfaction and two hands in your hair.

He doesn’t push you down any further, but instead guides you, squeezing and pulling at your hair when you’re doing something he likes.  You realize quickly that he really likes attention to the tip so you spend a good deal of time there, sucking it like a lollypop while your hand grips his shaft tightly, stroking up and down, twisting left and right.  Reaching up with your left hand, you cups his balls gently and then pull.  Just a bit.  That’s all he needs.

The grip in your hair becomes painful as Sebastian arches his back into the seat.  Without warning, he comes, hard and straight to the back of your throat.  Like a kitten going after milk, you drink it all, swallowing every drop until there is nothing left.  He’s shaking, his breathing erratic and you pull back, wiping at your mouth, taking your seat next to him again.  There is a faint glow coming through the window, illuminating Sebastian’s face.  His look is one of pure bliss.  He reaches out with his left hand and cups your cheek.  “Wow.”

You begin to blush.  Really, you didn’t do much of anything, but his reaction makes you feel good.  You smile.  “You liked it?”

He nods, still trying to catch his breath.  “Definitely.”

Removing his hand from your face, he wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close.  You place your head on his shoulder and tuck yourself into him.  His jeans are still undone, his cock still hanging out, but he doesn’t seem to care.  He just runs his hand up and down your arm, the two of you staring out of the window across the limo.  In the distance you can see The Aria, a cluster of beautiful high-rises. 

It doesn’t take long for the limo to reach its destination, after having taken the scenic route, and the driver is slow to come around and open the door.  He obviously wants to make sure the two of you are decent, and you appreciate that.  Sebastian tucks himself back into his jeans and then smiles at you.  “Still want to go up?”

You nod vigorously.  “Yes.”

The lobby of the hotel/casino is huge and you are quickly lost as Sebastian pulls you along beside him, his hand gripping yours tightly.  You’re glad you know where he’s going as you make dozens of twists and turns, passed slot machines and card tables.  Even at almost 2:00 in the morning you are shocked at how many people are still awake.  You’re about to ask Sebastian to slow down so you can take your heels off when, at last, you reach a small entry way, with a man standing guard at a podium.  Sebastian pulls his room key out of his pocket and shows it to the guard.  You are waved through and walk briskly to the elevators. 

Once an empty one is available, Sebastian pulls you in and pushes the button for the 15th floor.  The door closes slowly and the ascent begins.  You have butterflies in your stomach and you’re not sure why.  You’ve already had an amazing sexual experience with this man in the limousine, why should you be nervous about going up to his room?

Then you realize, it’s probably because he hasn’t seen you yet.  Not naked and completely exposed.  Even though you know you’re not ugly, you’ve never been a big fan of your body.  Sure, other men have seen you, you’re certainly not a stranger to sex, but for some reason this is different.  This is Sebastian Stan.  He isn’t a pimply faced teenager feeling you up in a movie theater or a drunk frat boy who thinks you’re a shorter, chubbier version of Cindy Crawford.  For some reason, showing your body to Sebastian makes you a little nervous.

When the elevator bings, indicating your arrival to the 15th floor, you freeze.  The doors open and Sebastian pulls you forward, but you don’t move.  He glances back smiling, but the smile fades when he sees the look on your face.  “What’s wrong?”

You shuffle your feet.  “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Oh shit.”  Sebastian steps back into the elevator and lets the door close.  He presses the ‘stop’ button on the panel.  “Shit, I’m sorry.”  He falls back against the wall and rubs his face.  “I rushed this didn’t I?”

Quickly realizing your mistake, you grab at his hands and pull them down.  “No!  No, not at all.”  You play with his fingers, running them between your own.  “I want this.  I’m just nervous.  I’ve never-“

“Are you a virgin?”

You almost laugh out loud.  “Oh, God no.”

Sebastian relaxes.  “Well then what is it then?”

You chew on your bottom lip, pausing briefly before responding.  “I’m just nervous about you seeing me.  You know… all of me.”

For a moment Sebastian just looks at you, taking in your words.  You start to wonder if you made a mistake when suddenly he smiles.  He pulls you close and in an instant he’s kissing you.  But it’s not the sweet ‘test kiss’ that you’d experienced earlier.  This kiss is raw, passionate and intense.  Sebastian wastes no time devouring your mouth, thrusting his tongue passed your lips and licking at your teeth.  It’s a kiss that says “you’re beautiful and I need you”.  It’s a kiss that tells you that you’re being silly.  You pull back breathlessly and push the ‘stop’ button again, reactivating the elevator.  The doors open with a _bing_ and you step out, this time pulling Sebastian behind _you._

You can feel his eyes on you, watching you walk, and a wave of confidence washes over you.  Suddenly you feel like a goddess and all you want to do is get into his room and into his bed.  You turn to face him.  “Room number?”

Instead of telling you, Sebastian leads you; down the hall and around the corner to a door at the far end.  He pulls the room key out of his pocket again and you snatch it quickly, unlocking the door and pulling him in behind you.

For the next few minutes, everything is a blur.  Hands are everywhere, pulling clothes off, grabbing and caressing.  His lips are on yours the whole time, pulling away only to remove his undershirt, and before you know it you’re both completely naked.  He stands back and looks at you and you have to fight to keep your hands away from your stomach.  A part of you wants to cover up but the look in his eyes pushes that thought away.  He wants you, it’s obvious, and you suddenly feel desirable.

Without a word, he reaches for your hand and pulls you with him to the bed.  With the backs of your legs pressed against the mattress, Sebastian is kissing you.  His hands run up your back and into your hair and you can feel the whole of his body pressed tightly to yours.  It’s an incredibly intimate feeling and one that you love.

He asks about protection and you smile. 

“I have an IUD.” 

That seems to be good enough for him and with a slight shove, Sebastian pushes you back onto the mattress, the plushness of his pure white comforter enveloping you like a cloud.  You giggle at the realization that his bed is unmade, the pillows are in disarray and the sheets are tangled beneath you.  Somehow you like the fact that he’s not a neat-nick.  It makes him more approachable.  More human.  He follows you on to the bed, covering you like a human blanket and kissing you like he needs you to survive.  When he finally pulls away you’re both breathless and ready. 

He reaches down between you and swipes a finger between your folds, groaning at how wet you are.  “Fuck, you have no idea how sexy you are.”

You wiggle beneath him, practically begging for him, and its utter bliss when he finally enters you.  Every muscle in your body contracts and he nearly cries out with how tight you feel around him.  He goes in all the way, your hips flush together, and then he stops.  Sweat beading on his forehead, he holds himself above you, hands on either side of your head.  He looks pained and it concerns you.  “Are you okay?” you ask, reaching up to cup his cheek.

He leans into your hand and turns his head to kiss your palm gently.  “I’m fine,” he breathes.  “You feel so good, I’m afraid if I move it’ll all be over.”

It takes a few more moments for him to relax, to get used to the feel of you around him, but once he’s ready, he goes all out. 

He pulls out, nearly all the way and then pushes back in, agonizingly slow.  The friction causes your back to arch and you grip his biceps tightly.  He feels so amazing inside of you, like he was meant to be there; two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together.  His face is a mixture of pleasure and concentration and when he notices you looking into his eyes, he leans down and kisses you.

Gradually, he begins to speed up.  His hip thrusts become more erratic and less rhythmic.  Reaching down with his left hand, he grabs your ass and pulls you up, angling you just so, and the new position sends you over the edge.  You close your eyes and your mouth opens in a silent scream of pleasure.  You’re breathing fast, alternating between gripping the comforter beneath you and clawing at Sebastian’s back.  You’re so close, teetering on the edge of the most amazing orgasm.  You’ve never felt anything this good, never felt this amazing.  He’s thrusting faster.  Your almost there, almost… it’s coming…

Then Sebastian reaches between you and presses down on your clit and you explode.  You scream, calling out his name as all your senses detonate, sending you into orbit.  You’re pretty sure you’re going to black out if he doesn’t stop so you grab on to his hips and hold him still.  You can see the pain in his face.  He wants to move.  He wants to finish.  He’s almost there.  Getting yourself together, you release him and buck your hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust.  In an instant you feel him expand inside of you and then he’s moaning, calling out in a language that you can only assume is Romanian, releasing inside of you, filling you up.  A few more moans and gasps and then he’s done.  He falls onto you, careful not to hurt you, and buries his face in your neck.  “O, doamne!  Ești uimitoare.”

You run your fingers through his hair and laugh.  “I hope those are good things you’re saying.”

He raises his head and looks into your eyes.  “Very good.”

You lay there for a few more minutes, Sebastian still buried inside of you, before you hear your phone buzz.  The clock on his nightstand says 2:45am.  It’s probably Leslie, wondering where you are.

Slowly Sebastian pulls out and rolls over, allowing you room to get up.  He slaps your ass as you stand and you grab at his hand playfully.  You find your purse, buried beneath all the discarded clothes and pull your phone out.  A text from Leslie lights up the screen.

**Hey where r u?  Hottie was a dud.  Couldn’t get it up.  I’m worried for u.  Be careful.**

Oh, if she only knew.  You text back that you’re fine and then toss the phone back into your purse and walk back to the bed.  Sebastian is sitting up now, leaning back against the headboard, the comforter laying casually across his lap.  He pulls the corner back and ushers you under, tucking you in once you’re sitting next to him.  You snuggle into him, breathing in his musky after-sex smell and you enjoy the feel of him running his fingers up and down your arm, but something nags at the back of your mind.  “Will I see you after tonight?”

Sebastian stops his tickling and breathes in.  “Well, you know the saying.  What happens in Vegas…”

“…stays in Vegas.”  Your heart is broken.

“But hey,” he lifts your face up to look into his eyes.  “That doesn’t mean I can’t call you once I’m back in New York.”

You smile and lean up to kiss him.  It’s a kiss very reminiscent of the elevator and you both pull back breathless.  Sebastian smiles.  “Ready for round two?”


End file.
